Son of the First Fairy tails lunatic destroyer
by Apollyonleon
Summary: Naruto has been on Tenrou Island all his life living with his mother until one day he sees the ship hes been waiting for his whole life the Fairy tail ship
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to do a Fairy Tail and Naruto Crossover**

* * *

"Are they here yet mother?" said a gruff voice "patients is key my son" said an angelic voice that can only belong to Mavis Vermilion also known as the first master of Fairy tail to her thirteen year old son the boy in question had fell from the sky exactly 13 years ago today in a dragons egg Mavis had found him after he hit the ground and never has a day gone by without her telling the white haired purple eyed child how lucky she was to be the one to find him.

She named the boy Naruto after the unique Maelstroms that happen around Tenrou Island Naruto for his part has grown into a magical prodigy under the guidance of his mother, being able to create his own form of magic to suit his style of fighting when he was younger Naruto didn't have a name to fit his style so after asking his mother for help she taught him new languages when Mavis taught Naruto Japanese is when he found a name for his magic he named it **saisyuu hakai **also known as final destruction because that's basically all Naruto's magic is pure destruction.

Right now we find Naruto training while waiting for the boat from Fairy tail to get here through out the years his mom has told him many good things about her guild so he can't wait to join. Naruto over the years has changed physically and mentally from when he was younger he stopped clutching to his mother like she was his lifeline and went around the Island exploring training using the various animals around as targets his mother doesn't like the fact that hes killing animals but knows that its for the betterment of his ability's and his looks have also changed a lot he wears all dark purple and has gloves that allow him to focus his magic better because one wrong move with ******saisyuu hakai** and hes dead.

Naruto loves his mother very much and makes sure that there is no secrets between them except for one and that one secret isn't something hes necessarily proud of but ever since Naruto was nine and his mother let him go around Tenrou Island by himself hes had a habit of finding dead animals and taking them to his hideout for experimenting Naruto for as long as he can remember has been obsessed with finding life what he means by finding life is creating it, his mother always told him that there is nothing that can equal a humans life but if that's true then if you can create life doesn't that mean that he would be above that rule and Naruto always thought that if he can create life then the people he cares about will never die so he went to work with the limited books his mother has on the island.

**~Flashback 3 years ago~**

When Naruto hit ten he was smart if not smarter than most that had actually gone to school he realized that the machines he created couldn't recreate life ... not real life anyways so when all of Naruto's machines failed him he turned to magic and that was the answer he was looking for, on his forty-eighth test instead of finding a dead animal he decided to go a different direction and get a live one, he found a tanuki on his way to his hideout and took it he was so happy at how east it was he never noticed the quick sand in front of him until it was too late while stuck in the sand he noticed the tanuki was slowly sinking in but that's not all he noticed he saw that he could see past its fur and into its soul he reached out and noticed that the whites of the animals soul were starting to fade it was dying on pure instinct he reached forward trying to pull the animal out but his hands went through and tugged on its soul the tanuki died insistently. Naruto noticed that its soul was still in his hands acting on instinct again he slammed the hand with the animals soul into the the sand while yelling **Soul Bind.**

everything went quite after the words left his mouth until the sand started moving and shifting weirdly before shooting up with Naruto still in it he screamed not knowing what was going on but stopped when he was shot out of the sand and landed harshly on his butt felling winded he stayed down for awhile before getting up when he got up he noticed how the sun was blocked by a shadow looming over him looking up he saw a Tanuki just like the one that just died but this one was sandy-brown colored with markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each take the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Naruto at the time smiled wide at his accomplishment had just created life he had so many formulas on how to do it but the only one he didn't see was to create life you have to take it now all he had to do was find a way to control the new life he made and hide it hiding will be easy since Naruto had taken interest in sealing at seven and by now was a master sealer now all he had to do was control it a seal could probably do that too but Naruto didn't want an easy task he wanted this creature to listen to him of its own free will and if this is how big a small animal got think about a human.

While Naruto was in his own little mind thinking of all the possibility's his new magic had the tanuki who just noticed its new body was getting excited at the prospect of not being small anymore and finding its first victim the boy who did this what he thought was going to be his first kill the tanuki just starts attacking by instinct it pushes its belly forward and released bullet after bullet of sand.

Naruto not expecting this got hit by two before yelling **Destruction Armor **his magic starts forming a thin layer of white destruction aura in the shape of armor this time when the sand bullets get close enough to him they explode Naruto smirks finally a worthy opponent he never really had a chance to test his limits those sand bullets hurt he coughs up a little blood because the first bullet hit him in the stomach hard enough to break some serious bone hes gonna have to get that checked out.

**Destruction sphere implode **a violent red ball of energy starts forming in his hand Naruto runs at the tanuki and thrust his hands into the creatures gut sand goes flying everywhere before taking shape of the beast behind Naruto deeply angered by the attack the creature tries to step on Naruto he dodges the tanuki's leg and adds destructive magic to his legs using them to jump into the air causing the ground behind him to break he goes through a series of hand seals **Sealing technique:healing seal **after Naruto sealed tanuki's healing capability he went for the finishing blow **Destroyer deity's ROAR** Naruto made sure the roar wasn't powerful enough to kill him after that day Naruto became friends with the tanuki naming him Shukaku Naruto sealed Shukaku within himself finding that after the sealing he could use sand.

**~Present day~**

Naruto was running across the grass seeing the fairy tail ship coming hes sad cause hes gonna have to leave his mom behind but happy that he gets to meet new people and make friends he cant tell the guild about his mother so him and his mom already made a cover story for why he is on the island the plan is for Naruto to fake amnesia.

When the ship landed he saw a lot of people coming out and made sure to position himself so he was the first thing they would see when they get off the boat Naruto could tell they were a rowdy bunch cause he could hear them before he even saw them "Ice for brains" "flaming chicken" were just some of the words he heard before two body's hitting the floor by now everyone on the ship had gotten off and were staring at the mysterious purple eyed white haired child.

Then a small man came out in front looking at Naruto in curiosity "and young man who might you be" even though the guy seemed harmless Naruto knew better than to judge a book by its cover so Naruto got into the act.

"I am Naruto I don't remember a lot but I remember my name I've have been stuck on this island for awhile now" Naruto finished with a sad look at his feet that got there attention "You can come with us right master" "Yea can we keep him" the master gave Naruto a good look before smiling and saying "welcome to fairy tail boy" playing the part of a confused kid well Naruto responded "Fair-y ta-il?" sounding it out slowly for added effect. "Yea you know the best guild in all of Fiore" still playing clueless "gu-ild? Fio-re? aren't those a type of food" everyone laughed at that and a white haired girl stepped "I bet he doesn't even know what magic is" Naruto didn't like the smug look on her face so he showed her just a hint of his power "O magic like this" Naruto turned around and pointed his forefinger at a mountain and let out a concentrated beam of destructive magic obliterating the mountain.

Naruto found it funny how there eyes popped out of there heads and there jaws dropped "I've only seen that kind of destruction from Guildarts" said the guild master wondering how so much power could be in one child and Makarov knew the kid was holding back something then Naruto still acting innocent "was that magic" that shut the white haired girl then a pink haired child that looked around the age of 10 screamed "FIGHT ME!" and ran towards me well Naruto can't refuse him so I use my power over said and wrap him in a sand coffin that just shocked the guild more before releasing him in front of the guild master "so can I join this guild of yours"

**~Hour Later~**

Naruto got acquainted with the people in the guild he likes them all so far espically the red haired girl that beats up the annoying pink boy but the girl with white hair annoyed him a little after a few more minutes the master stepped up after getting everyone's attention he screamed "We have a new addition for becoming an S-class mage our newest member Naruto" everyone gasped while Naruto got a smug look on his face there was no way he was letting the white haired girl get her dreams with him around.

The master escorted Naruto,Erza,Laxus and Mirajane into a ring "This year the challenge is the last one standing whoever wins this one will be known as the youngest S-class mage" announced the master Mirajane and Laxus looked pretty smug thinking this was gonna be an easy win Erza looked neutral and Naruto just had on a lazy smile why'll taking a relaxed stance.

**"This Is Interesting!" **came the happy voice of Shukaku **"Lets win together Naruto" **came the voice of Chomei always happy go lucky he got her a year ago he didn't have to fight her she came willingly** "**Boku** wants... to win... to" **said Isobu the most timid of them all I got him 2 years ago and he cam willingly too when I coaxed him to he was so shy he wanted to run away "Yea guys we've got this."

The master started talking again "BEGIN!" the guild started cheering the first thing Naruto did was sink into the sand "Where'd the new guy go?" asked Mira before Laxus attacked "hmph like I care" **Lightning Fang **he screamed before thrusting his right hand to punch Mirajane Mira just narrowrly dodged **Satan Soul **screamed Mira before punching Laxus in the face causing him to fly back quite a distance Mira then lunged towards Erza who had already requiped into her heaven wheels armor when Mira got close enough Erza mutters "Dance, My Blades" The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards Mira who had no time to dodge so takes all the damage Laxus seeing his chance attacks Mira while shes recovering in the crowd the guild is cheering "This is amazing but... where d the new guy go?" asked Macao looking everywhere in the ring but seeing nothing.

when Laxus get close enough to Mira his fist covered in lighting he was stopped mid hit by a strong current of water blasting him from seemingly deep in the earth. then sand starts swirling around the whole ring causing people to strain there eyes to see when the sand despairs everyone gasps there standing in the middle of the field is a human looking form of Shukaku "what kind of magic is this"screamed Natsu with stars in his eyes.

**"HAHA LETS BOOGY" **said the demonic voice that belonged to Shikaku then Naruto appears beside him grinning "No killing Kaku" the demon just looked at him and pouted which looked rather scary on him **"I know buzz kill" **then turns to where Erza,Laxus and Mira were **Million Tridents **screamed the demon before rain upon rain of sand tridents rained down on them in the end they were all standing Erza looking fine while Laxus and Mira were gasping for breathe with blood here and there Naruto just smiled "time to end this you can leave now Kaku" **"AWWWW BUT STILL I WANNA DANCE" **"go" came the soft reply of Naruto **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** so Naruto grabs Shakakus face and whispered **Implode **Shakaku starts breaking like a statue before he breaks completely he said **"No fair".**

Then Naruto turns to them "sorry bout him he has some issues" after he said that Naruto's power started rising slowly when it was enough for his next move he spoke again "checkmate" **Lunatic Drive **his gloves started glowing before he raised them to the sky which was turning a wicked purple color when he started lowered his hands the clouds got more violent and started rumbling when his hand was all the way down everything was silent before a screech was heard and then nothing the sky cleared but when the rest of the guild looked down they saw Erza,Laxus and Mira down all twitching while glowing a faint purple color.

The master came on and announced Naruto the winner then everyone started loading the boat again they took Erza,Laxus and Mira to the infirmary room on the ship while Naruto was sitting down on one of the chairs on the boat talking to Natsu and Gray about the match "Hey Naruto" "Yea Gray" "What was that thing that came from the earth" Naruto couldn't tell them the truth just yet so he just said "when I trust you guys more" the guild accepted it and Makarov asked another question what was that thing you did to the sky Naruto just turned to the old man "All in due time gramps just know that Erza,Laxus and Mira are okay" Makarov sighed at his children being safe but got a tick mark at the old man comment.

"WHEN WILL ONE OF YOU BRATS RESPECT ME" screamed the guild master before going into a corner and crying. Naruto didn't know what the future had in store but he did know he was gonna like it here with these people.

**If you wanna see how Naruto look look at my new cover pic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally made this story as more of an idea that I wasn't going to continue but now thanks to everyone who reviewed and Favorited I think I'll stick with it starting with longer chapters so here hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After a loooooong ride back to Fiore they got there Naruto could not stop looking everywhere fascinated by everything and everyone he saw making Makarov chuckle at fairy tails newest member when he noticed Makarov was looking at him Naruto feigned boredom and asked "So this is it? I thought it would be bigger" even though Narutos expression and voice showed boredom his eyes told a different story Naruto was actually very happy and curious which Makarov could see the old man just jumped onto the dock while looking at Naruto "you don't have to hide your emotions you know... were all family here Naruto" Naruto's eyes snapped opened with tears threatening to spill missing his mother more than ever but that wasn't all. Naruto saw a picture of a pink haired girl with a huge forehead and a boy with dark hair in the shape of a ducks butt who were these people thought Naruto while grabbing his head. "Naruto!" were the last words he heard before hitting hard wood.

**~Two days later~**

"Is he gonna be alright" was the first thing Naruto heard when he came to "Yea he will" Naruto sat up staring at the two people that had there backs to him "What happened to him?" came the voice of the old man Naruto was confused who were these people? Where was he and the biggest one where were Kakashi,Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto was so focused in his own mind that He never noticed that the two in front of him turned around "How are you doing my boy?" asked a grandfatherly voice belonging to the old man making Naruto jump and fall out of bed he gets back up staring at the man "G-good but who are you,where am I where did Kakashi,Sakura and Sasuke go?... awwww man did they ditch me?" while Naruto kept on rambling Makarov turned to Porlyusica "What is he talking about" Porlyusica looked at Makarov like he was an idiot "He obviously has amnesia" "Amnesia" screamed Makarov gaining Narutos attention before Naruto turned to face Porlyusica and his eyes bulged comically "SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YOUR OLD" screamed Naruto always thinking that he was gonna end up with Sakura but not when shes like 100.

Porlyusica got a tick mark at being called old while Makarov tried to contain his laughter Naruto turned to him "If shes Sakura" he points at Porlyusica who has a broom in hand getting ready to rid the world of one more disgusting human "then you must be KAKASHI" his eyes seem to get wider before they get serious "Age has not been kind to you... I knew you were ugly behind that mask but this is just wow" Makarov looked murderous while Porlysica actually laughed.

Makarov knowing that Naruto's memory wont come back overnight decided to take him to fairy tail and see if any of the members would a reaction out of him when we got there Naruto looked around to see if he could find anyone from konoha but sees no one who were these people anyways? Before Naruto could think too hard a kid with pink hair comes rushing at him screaming "NARUTO FIGHT ME!" his fists catch fire Naruto's eyes widened is this how he was gonna die to a kid with pink hair before the kid could even touch Naruto a red haired girl grabs him and slams his face to the floor "he just got out of the hospital Natsu maybe tomorrow" and she turned to me "Its good to have you back Naruto" and gave Naruto a smile who blushed just who were these people? and how do they know me were the only thoughts the blonde had.

**~In Konoha~**

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed alone not one to be kept down he got up and looked around "where am I" he asked getting up he looked down and almost screamed he hated the color orange it was too bright but sighed he couldn't go outside shirtless so he left the room hoping to murder the person that put him in this jumpsuit when Naruto got to the front office before he could even finish his sentence to the women sitting behind the glass "mam may I as-" he was cut off "We don't deal with your kind demon just be lucky the hokage seems to think your worth something" Naruto stood there shocked because the word demon was said with such animosity it chilled even him Naruto put the information in his mind for later walking out swearing to get to the bottom of this when he walked out he saw a village this isn't Fiore.

Naruto just stared for awhile before heading towards the largest building he could see as he was walking down the street he saw how the people gave him room why were they all acting so weird? Was it his looks did he have something on his face when he couldn't figure it out he just blamed it on the orange jumpsuit he was wearing but as he started getting closer to the building he noticed the people all whispering before stopping and listening in on a conversation a women was having with her friend she pointed at him and said to her friend "My boyfriend slapped an idiot yesterday" while still pointing at Naruto who didn't understand this joke cause yesterday he was on a ship but nevertheless Naruto did not take insults well so he walked up to the women and in the kindest voice he could muster "All acts of domestic violence should be reported. You shouldn't let him hit you again" Naruto said before walking off leaving a bewildered women behind.

As Naruto walked away he started talking inside his mind "you guys know what that was about?" he tried talking to one of his friends but nothing "Shukaku, Chomei,Isobu" still silence Naruto was freaking out so he started walking faster maybe he can get some answers when he talked to someone that was high up in this village when he got into the huge looking office he shouted at the security "where is the leader of this village" she gave him a dirty look "Why should I tell y-" before she could finish her sentence Naruto had broken the glass that was separating them and had his hands firmly around her neck with claws growing Naruto too busy to notice the details thought it was just his strength he growled out **"WHERE IS HE!" **she pointed up and Naruto took off up the stairs with what he could only guess were security guards behind him but these guys had on different masks and the same armor.

When Naruto saw the door that said hokage whatever that was he made a mad dash for it before getting caught by one of the security guards she had purple hair and a cat mask before she could do anything to him he shouted **Implode** and held on to her hands tightly but nothing happened Naruto started fuming whats happening to him what did these people do. More importantly where are his friends Naruto started chanting "Where are my friends" getting louder every time he repeated the sentence subconsciously drawing Kyubi's chakra into a cloak he was too angry to notice that the women that held him had dropped him and that he was causing the floor underneath them to shake with his power he didn't stop until the doors to the hokages room opened and he heard his name being called he blinked and looked up seeing a old man looking at him worriedly then looked around seeing cracks in the hallway he just gave the old man a confused look what happened and how does he know his name.

After Naruto calmed down the hokage brought Him into his office Naruto noticed more men in masks but chose to ignore them when both were seated Naruto glared at the old man "what did you do to me" he said his face emotionless but his voice very cold "Naruto what happened to you" when the aged hokage said that Naruto finally broke "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ME STOP TALKING LIKE WE'VE MEET BEFORE" the old man didn't expect to be yelled at his jaw dropped "Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen for once completely lost Naruto calmed down and decided to listen to to the old man who went on and on about how he is so sorry he let him get beaten by the villagers and all this other load of bull after the old man finished Naruto asked him where he lived and Hiruzen took him to it when Naruto got into the apartment he saw how badly torn up it was but didn't care right now hes had too much for one day Naruto then turns to Hiruzen "And ummmm... old man what do I do in the mornings" Hiruzen just gave him a look "Well like all children your age you go to the academy" Naruto just sighed "Thanks old man I'm tired" when Hiruzen left Naruto goes to the sofa and sleeps hoping this was all one bad dream.

**~Morning~**

Naruto wakes up taking in his surroundings and blinks then remembers everything from yesterday and groans he sits up and heads for the door already telling himself that even if his magic failed him once he will do anything to get it back that or find another source of power he hates feeling weak so he opens the door and goes out looking for the academy while he's walking around looking for it he freezes when he remembers hes wearing orange and goes into the first store he sees when he walked in it was like the whole world froze cause everyone stopped moving and stared at him with hateful glares.

Before Naruto can even say a word he is shoved out harshly by the cashier who glares at him just like the rest "We don't sell to your kind" Before closing the door in his face.

Naruto now gets the order of things in this village they made him a scapegoat for there pain he doesn't know what there pain is yet but when he finds out why they hate him he'll make sure that they all suffer.

He starts walking again until he comes to a huge building that says academy on the front he walks in looking for a class with kids in his age group when he finds it he walks in casually noticing that no one paid any attention to him he walked to the back of the class and sat down next to a kid with dark hair and a peculiar hair style not that he's one to judge after seeing that his hair is now blonde and spiky.

Finally getting a good look at the rest of his classmates hes disappointed that he even shares the same air as these people Naruto just shuts out the noises in the room and attempted to talk to his friends again before being interrupted by the two girls in front screaming about who knows what "Hey Naruto who told a loser like you you could sit next to Sasuke" Naruto was officially pissed off again maybe he didn't have his magic anymore or his physical strength but he still had his brain and knew for a fact that he could take these two blindfolded.

"Shut up you pink haired banshee" Naruto said in a cool voice it wasn't his best insult but sometimes it's better to keep it simple next to him Sasuke was impressed that Naruto finally stood up to sakura and that he wasn't shouting.

"NARUTOOOOOO" the pink haired one screamed again before trying to slap him who just grabbed her hands and forced it behind her back pushing up until everyone heard a crack followed by a loud scream of pain Sasuke by now was amazed even he wouldn't do that afraid of the consequences after her scream they all heard footsteps running toward the classroom Naruto fixed the whole class with a glare and pointed at the kid that had a dog on his head "He did this got it" they all nodded fearfully except for the boy "NO I DIDN'T" Naruto just looked at him passively before cracking a grin "prove it" after a minute teachers got in the room and asked who did this everyone pointed or said his name which was "Kiba" Naruto was gonna like it here after he got some muscle back and some form of magic at that exact time Naruto decided that he didn't like being nice anymore so he will cut the act.

**~Magnolia~**

It has now been a week since Naruto arrived at the fairy tail guild and he was happy for once but also guilty he was happy because now he had real friends and a family he was also happy that the hateful glares finally stopped but guilty cause some part of him knew that this wasn't how his life was supposed to turn out.

He promised himself that he would start looking for Sasuke and Kakashi even though when he was in Konoha Naruto is still in the academy he made a sort of friendship with the Uchiha and he knows Kakashi because when he was younger when Kakashi was still in the anbu he was sent to take care of him after being in this place for awhile Naruto found himself thinking of Sakura less and less before he completely forgot about her wondering what he ever even saw in her.

The whole week for the guild has been about making Naruto remember his magic even though they don't exactly know what it is they still want to help there friend.

When Naruto was finally able to activate his magic the whole guild ran for it.

**~Flashback~**

_Naruto has been there for exactly 4 days all of those 4 days were about beating the knowledge of Fiore into his head literally he had quizzes every hour on what they taught him and if he didn't get 100% Erza or Mira would beat him into the floor it was brutal but it helped._

_On his fifth day is when it happened what people are now calling "an act of god" was actually Naruto not knowing how to control his magic the old man had taken him to a secluded forest far away from any form of life "Naruto focus" were the first words uttered by the old man looking serious for once Makarov was usually happy go lucky but he knew that this boys magic could endanger the guild members if he didn't know how to control it._

_So he had Naruto do a whole bunch of different warming exercises that's another thing Naruto noticed ever since hes been here he knew that this wasn't his body when he saw his reflection in the mirror he didn't have white hair even he knew that but who ever this body belonged to must have been a exercise lover cause even after running for five miles he wasn't winded in the slightest._

_Now was the time of truth Naruto tried to access this magic thing so he closed his eyes and just started concentrating in his mind maybe if he reaches deep enough into himself he can access this magic thing **"WHAT HAPPENED TO NARTUO YOUR NOT HIM"** Naruto's eyes snapped open "Who are you" Naruto asked out loud causing Makarov to look at him strangely "Who's who Naruto?" Naruto looks at him "you mean you didn't hear that" **"He cant hear us where in your mind" **"ooooooo" said Naruto not really getting who's they were and why they were in his mind **"W-w-we are f-friends of N-naruto" **Naruto wasn't the smartest but he knew they meant the Naruto who this body originally belonged to "I don't know you or how I got here but I can bring back your Naruto if you help me with this magic thing" Naruto said fully intent on giving this body back as soon as he finds his own the people in his mind were deciding whether to trust him or not **"I SAY ONE OF US POSSES THE BODY UNTIL WE FIND NARUTO" **Screamed a loud obnoxious voice **"Shukaku will you shut up" **came an annoyed female voice while they went back and forth a third more timid voice joined **"I wanna see Naruto" **although the voice was still quite Shukaku and Chomei stopped fighting because this is the first sentence that Isobu has said that dosent involve stuttering.  
_

**_"FINE BUT IF HE DOSN'T KEEP TRUE TO HIS WORDS I GET THE BODY UNTIL NARUTO COMES_**_ **BACK" **after those words left his mouth Naruto felt a tug in his gut before being pulled into his own mind when he got there he had to hold back a scream when he saw three creatures the first one was a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each take the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. The second one was a blue, armored __rhinoceros beetle that looked to be in its larval stages and the last one was a large turtle, with a crab-like shell, spikes about its being, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue and a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils._

___Shukaku sensing Naruto's fear came close to him **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **he almost fainted if not for the larva like being pushing the tanuki away and whispering **"Where about to give you some of the old Naruto's **_**_memory's you ready" _**_Naruto __just nodded not trusting his voice everything then went black in his mind when he opened his eyes Makarov was looking at him worriedly he just gave the old man a smile for his concern "Master I think I remember how to use magic" Makarov smiled at that before going back a little and Naruto took a deep breath and copied everything the kid in the memory did **Kami no Hakai** (divine destruction) Naruto didn't know what language it was but the kid in the memory did it so he just imitated him after the words left his mouth nothing happened._

_"Never min-" a giant white magic circle appeared above them destroying everything within a one miles radius Makarov already sensing the large amount of magic was already gone when he git back he saw Naruto standing on top of the only piece of land left with a huge crater that stretched out for a mile he grinned at Makarov whose jaw was on the floor seeing at all this destruction before he felt more magic heading for there location he grabbed Naruto and took off to the guild till this day they still don't know who it was that caused the crater._

**~Present time~**

"Hey Naruto master thinks its time for your first mission your going with me" Erza said walking up to Naruto who was slouching at the bar obviously bored when he heard Erza he perked up "FINALLY WHAT IS IT ARE WE GONNA PROTECT A PRINCESS OR STOP A DARK GUILD" Naruto just kept going making the guild crack up Erza sent him a smile she liked having the blonde around "No were going to stop some local bandits" Naruto deflated a little but was still happy for his first mission "LET ME COME" screamed Natsu from beside him "If the flame for brains is going then I'm going to" said Gray from the other side of the guild "Gray your shirtless" exclaimed Cana before downing another keg of booze "No this mission is just us two" Erza said before grabbing Naruto and dragging him out the guild.

They walked to a small town not too far from magnolia in pleasant silence and found a couple bandits terrorizing the townspeople when Naruto saw this he rushed in and punched a bald man who was trying to steal a elderly womens purse he gave the purse back and turned to Erza who was just watching "What are you doing?" "I just came to watch even if you do have amnesia you still are a S-class mage and a member of fairy tail" came Erzas quick reply Naruto just turned back happy with Erza's little speech he rushed at the remaining bandits beating them all unconscious in a matter of seconds the townspeople rejoiced at being free of the bandits and thanked Naruto trying to offer him money but he wouldn't take it they asked for his name "Naruto Uzumaki" that was a name they would never forget when Naruto and Erza got back to the guild they all asked how it went and Naruto told them how easy it was they all threw a party for one of there members completing his first job Naruto knew he couldn't stay here forever but he would cherish every moment and get stronger to protect his new family.

**~Konoha~**

its been a whole month since Naruto woke up in that hospital bed and during his month here Naruto had discovered chakra which even now intrigues him he finds that chakra has way more possibility than magic ever did even though Naruto misses being able to destroy anything that bothered him he finds chakra way more interesting Naruto during the first week became good friends with Sasuke Uchiha at first there friendship was strictly one of teacher and student Naruto went up to the Uchiha one day asking for help learning and using chakra the Uchiha trained him a little weary of Naruto at first because of his unexpectedness but decided to help because the Uchiha was bored of being lonely all the time.

during his second week Naruto had all the academy's jutsus down they were too easy to learn and Sasuke could see his friend starting to get annoyed at the academy jutsus which were nothing more than party tricks Sasuke told Naruto all about his family Naruto by that time has gotten used to the hateful glares and has also excepted his fate in this village until he was strong enough to get out of it after Sasuke had told Naruto everything he knew about his own clan Naruto found something that intrigued him more than chakra bloodlines when Sasuke told Naruto of his clans sharingan and gave Naruto a scroll on what the sharingan could do Naruto found his friendship with the Uchiha even more useful and Sasuke started teaching Naruto all of his fire jutsus.

The third week was the best for both Sasuke and Naruto because by that time the body that Naruto was stuck in had began to slim down and gain strength whoever the original owner of this body was had some bad health problems with only eating ramen Naruto started using one out of two academy justsus that were actually usefull to get his shopping done. Naruto used his henge to enter stores and steal groceries and cloths before running out and unhengeing once he was at home. With all the good food and exercise Naruto was getting his body started getting stronger. Traning with Sasuke also helped now Naruto could use his large chakra reserves to the fullest that week was when Naruto made his first jutsu. While working with Sasuke to try and create new jutsus Naruto did his research on all the hokages the one that he liked the most was the fourth hokage who was obviously the father of whoever this body belonged to while Naruto was studying up on the fourth he saw a picture of him holding a sphere of pure chakra Naruto feeling the move was easy enough tried it he focused his chakra into a ball and made it spin when he saw that it looked just like the fourths he added fire to it and thats how Naruto got his first S rank jutsu he named it **Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan**.

The fourth week was when Naruto and Sasuke graduated the academy Naruto didn't find any pleasure in that because in his mind anyone who couldn't pass that easy test should be put down. Naruto felt this way because even when one of his teachers tried to sabotage the exam for him he still made it with one of the best scores in the class. right now Naruto was waiting for his new sensei with his two teammates Sasuke and Sakura Naruto and sasuke were quite while Sakura paced around the room screaming about how she was gonna beat the crap out of there sensei when he got there then the door open and a white haired man stuck his head into the classroom looking straight at them "First impression I hate you all... meet me on the roof" were his words before he disappeared in a white cloud with Naruto and Sasuke right behind him Sakura turned to her teammates saying "can you believe that guy" before noticing both were gone when she finally got to the roof she saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting before she took a seat next to Sasuke leaning on him "Sasuke where did you go I turned around and you weren't there could you teach me?" asked Sakura with hearts in her eyes just to be ignored.

"Okay now introduce yourself likes,dislikes,dreams you first fan girl" asked the one eyed man "I'm Sakura" said the pink haired girl not even denying the fangirl part "My likes are Sasuke" she said in a dreamy voice then it turned ruff "My dislikes are that idiot Naruto and Ino pig" Naruto didn't mind the insult cause when he burned this village to the ground she would be his second kill "and my dream is to marry my Sasuke" she finished with her voice getting dreamy again Kakashi didn't like anything that came out of her mouth he turned to Sasuke "now you emo" Sasuke actually got a tick mark at that but talked anyways "I'm Sasuke my only like is Naruto my dislikes are Sakura and my goal... no my ambition is to kill a certain man" Kakashi didn't like that either so he chose to ignore it for now and turned to Naruto who was leaning on a wall bored out of his mind "and finally you blonde" Naruto didn't like being called blonde but just went with it "I'm Naruto my likes are Sasuke and power my dislikes are everyone and everything in this village and that's why my dream is to kill you all and paint a mural with your blood" Naruto finished grinning at the end Kakashi hated that one the most and kept the information in mind for when he reported to the hokage "okay then tomorrow you will be tested to see if you can become a genin" Sakura practically screamed at that "but sensei we already took a test" Kakashi ignored her and went on "don't eat anything tomorrow" he said before disappearing again Naruto turned to Sasuke "Ill meet you tomorrow morning" he said before leaving Naruto was very frustrated cause even though he was making good progress with his jutsus they just weren't at the same level as his magic that and he still hasn't stolen a bloodline he was thinking of killing Sasuke for his eyes but that was before he started seeing him as a friend.

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he had wondered into the woods until he ran into something he was about to yell at the person before he looked up and gasped a little what he saw was a beautiful women she had two horns at the top of her head and pure white hair but what really caught his attention were her eyes she had three and each containing a bloodline two of her eyes had the byakugan and the one on her forehead had the sharingan with three circles to him she was the most majestic being he had ever seen before he could speak she had her hands on his heads and closed her eyes "You wanted power? then take my gift" Naruto yelled and blacked with the image of the strange three eyed women kissing his forehead.

**~Magnolia~**

Naruto was desperate for a way to help his guild against Phantom Lord but if he were to try and help them he would do more harm than help thanks to his terrible control over magic. Right now everyone was out there fighting for there newest member Lucy and he couldn't do anything that's when he heard it **"GIVE ME CONTROL OF THE BODY FAKE NARUTOOO!" **Naruto knew it was obviously Shikaku and he was actually thinking about letting him "Okay Shikaku but no killing and after your done give me back control" Shikaku immediately answeard back **"OF COURSE FAKE NARUTO NOW GIVE ME CONTROL" **Naruto started to relax his body before he felt a tug **"DON'T LET HIM!" **Screamed Chomei but it was too late cause Shikaku was already in full control of the body **"I'M BACK BITCHES BAHAHAHA"**

* * *

**So what did you think? I needed a twist and I don't think anyone has done something like this before if they have Pm or review o and I'm also looking for a beta anyone interested? **


	3. Important

**After I read the reviews of the second chap I decided to reread my work and didn't like the second chap as much as I did in my mind. So if any of you want the second chap to change just ask but it might take awhile and I'll also try to use more punctuation's thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D**


End file.
